


Allow Me

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, blink and you miss it roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: “Thanks for your help dorkalicious,” Remus says, he winks terribly and sinks out. Logan is left staring at where Remus was for a minute, collecting his own thoughts. He feels, a little happy about the interaction. Somewhat satisfied about the occurrence and the knowledge he got to share. He joins the others for food with a small smile on his face.--Logan's love language is sharing knowledge, so when Remus comes asking for it, it kind of makes him fall in love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: disturbing imagines courtesy of Remus, some mild language, probably a sexual innuendo?

If it had started any softer, there’s a chance Logan would not have heard it. It’s a knocking at his door, oddly gentle, but frantic little taps over and over and not ceasing until he’s standing from his desk chair. He opens the door plainly, the knocking trailing off as it has no where to go, and then Remus is standing in front of him.

“Can I help you?” He asks not unkindly, or at least he doesn’t think he does, but Remus winces in a way that’s almost concerning. It’s covered by a cackle and a full body wiggle.

“I’m trying to make a replica of someone’s home in the Imagination, complete the with ghosts of the killer who murdered their entire family and accurate blood splatters on the walls.” Remus’s smile is wide and manic, as he finishes something twists on his face. It’s still the same smile, but now it look like it’s being pulled by strings and strained.

“No one else will listen to me,” he says then, still bold and loud. His voice cracks though and Logan does too. He knows that feeling a little too well and quite honestly he’s very not fond of it. Without a word he steps back from his door allowing Remus to enter his room.

Remus dives into the room, desperate it seems, and actually dives head first. Logan would be worried but Remus jumps off the roof because, and he quotes “why not?”. So Remus throwing himself at the floor isn’t uncommon. Besides, once the door is closed, he finds Remus sitting on his own summoned beanbag. It squelches when he moves, and Remus moves a lot, wiggling almost uncontrollably. Logan decides not to ask what’s inside.

“So I need to know what kind of person the killer was because each room will have a stage of their life ghostly moaning about how life sucks.” Remus says and summons a tattered pack of papers, yellowing and stained and mildly chewed on. Logan takes a seat at his desk chair, sitting side ways to access his slim computer and begins typing out the questions Remus has, as well as pulling up his own document to catalog the info he learns as well.

“Well..” Logan starts and pauses immediately as he sees Remus staring at him, burnt feather pen at the ready on his papers. His eyes are wide and ready to pop out of his sockets and his body is vibrating with anticipation. Logan clears his throat and begins talking. He’s not used to such avid attention.

Remus is an eager pupil. He takes notes and notes as Logan talks, asking his own questions for certain clarifications. They nearly get into a debate about blood splatters when Logan neatly swivels in his chair and shows Remus his computer, images of blood on the screen in an array of dingy red marks in all directions. He holds it there as Remus sketches out the patterns he wants. Remus may still end up embellishing the amount of blood, but, a little accuracy never hurt any one.

Logan loses track of time as they talk, plainly going over facts and most likely scenarios. They are both so lost in the moment that when Patton knocks on the door letting Logan know that he made dinner, they both jump at the sound. Logan sighs and closes his laptop.

“Thanks for your help dorkalicious,” Remus says, he winks terribly and sinks out. Logan is left staring at where Remus was for a minute, collecting his own thoughts. He feels, a little happy about the interaction. Somewhat satisfied about the occurrence and the knowledge he got to share. He joins the others for food with a small smile on his face.

* * *

It happens again and again. A new topic every time. Remus knocking on his door, knocking a little louder each time, getting more confident. Logan answers the same way each time, and easily steps back to allow Remus into his room. They talk about a lot of morbid categories, but no matter, Remus is always attentive, scribbling wildly on his papers and listening. 

Logan feels gratitude after their interactions. Sure the topics are not exactly what he would have thought to talk about, but the fact he gets to talk at length and have someone listen to him, is not something he’s going to complain about. 

He goes over exactly how worms eat and helps Remus create a life like simulator of being eaten by one. He talks about how lava works, the properties involved, and how if you were able to inject someones veins with it exactly how would they boil from the inside out. He talks about falling from high heights and what it would feel like if you were conscious through the landing.

And Remus asks about space. Black holes and endlessness and Logan lights up, going over how light doesn’t work in space and the fact there is so much no one knows and how exploration works and how it would feel to die in space and Remus listens, nearly falling out of his beanbag as he ask question over question.

“If you would like, no pressure of course, you may keep that here,” Logan says after one of their.. lessons. Remus tilts his head curiously, his neck making an inappropriate snap as he does. He looks at the beanbag he summoned and then back to Logan.

“Why?” Remus asks then, tilting his head the other way, snapping it back into place. Logan squeezes his hands together.

“You come by fairly often and you have to keep summoning it time after time. It does not bother me if you were to just leave it here.” He says. Then Remus breaks out into a wide smile, more genuine than Logan has ever seen. He’s scooped up into a hug faster than he realizes as Remus cackles and spins him about.

“Put me down!” He orders and is nearly dropped but Remus’s arms around his waist keep him steady.

“See you later space baby~” Remus winks and sinks out and Logan is left with a huff of air. Suddenly, he almost feels lonely. 

Remus has been coming by nearly twice a week, and this isn’t the first time Logan has felt this after he’s left. A somewhat hollow feeling and an almost wanting for Remus to come back and.. talk to him? Loan wraps his arms around himself, staring at the left behind bean bag. He feels almost like he’s burning.

He’s had hugs from the others before, offering physical comfort when necessary and during the odd moment it’s wanted. This felt, different. He’s made a detailed summary of how each of their hugs feels, and he’s sure he’s hugged Remus before on at least one occasion. Not like this. It leaves him feeling odd, but at the same time, happier than he thinks.

* * *

Logan is knocking on a sparkling ruby door without thinking. Roman answers the door with a flourish, brightening at seeing Logan there.

“What do I owe the pleasure Wikileaks?” Roman asks. Logan swallows a sudden lump in his throat.

“I think I need help,” He says instead. Roman gasps hard, grabbing Logan by his shirt and yanking him into the room. Logan stumbles and watches as Roman throws his arms in the air, changing his rooms to fit his needs. The lights dim a little, some classic music playing from somewhere, and Logan finds himself in his unicorn onesie.

He allows himself to be dragged to the floor, Roman now wearing pajamas of his own and a sparkly red headband with a bow on top to keep hair out of his face. He grabs Logan’s hand and starts painting his nails a deep blue color.

“Alright spill, I’m ready for the drama.”

“It’s not dramatic,” Logan says. Roman rolls his eyes and continues painting, not bothering to answer that. So Logan figures it’s his turn to talk. He tells Roman about his interactions with Remus candidly, one hand waving about while the other is being painted on and switching as needed. He leaves out the topics but tells about the sharing of information, the random hug, the hugs every time after, and the sudden pang on lonely he feels when Remus leaves. 

Suddenly Roman is laughing loud and boisterous, falling back on the ground. Logan glares at him, flushing with anger.

“Had I known you would laugh at me I wouldn’t have told you,” He says. Roman then sits up.

“Oh my goodness gracious Logan,” Roman says breathless, wiping a tear from his eyes. “I’m laughing at the situation not at you.” It’s a clarification but not one that makes Logan feel much better, even in the comfort of their impromptu slumber party activities.

“You have a crush on my brother.” Roman says then. Logan blinks dumbly at him. Roman continues to make faces back, waiting for it to click, did you get it? Logan stares at his hands.

“Oh,” Logan says first. Roman bursts into laughter again. He sits still as Roman continues to paint his nails, now adding in some purple.

“Ground base to Logan, come in Logan.” Logan jerks his head up as Roman snaps in his face to get his attention. He must have been spacing out.

“Apologies,” He offers. Roman laughs it off.

“Are you going to tell him you like him in a romantic sense?” Roman reiterates his question that Logan very clearly did not hear. Logan takes a deep breath.

“I am unsure. There is a chance he will laugh, and _at_ me,” He adds a little bitterly. Roman scrunches his face, looking apologetic for his own reaction.

“He might, but he may also laugh because he can’t believe someone actually likes him romantically. He has no tact you know this, and you still sort kinda maybe like him,” Roman says teasingly but not mean. He pulls out some white color polish and does something weird with the brush. Logan sighs.

“I do not wish to make a fool of myself.” It’s a small admittance. Roman sighs to that as well.

“I know, you don’t wanna look dumb. Cause Remus will bring it up to the others with no warning what so ever.” Roman goes on, adding one last coat of clear to Logan’s nails.

“But you know, he’s gonna be so happy to be with you, he’s going to brag about the fact he’s with you.” That takes some air out of Logan. He’s had not considered he may be brag worthy. The idea does sound appealing.

“Regardless!” Roman announces and waves at Logan’s hands to dry the polish.

“Telling him will help you feel more at ease with the feelings. Think of it as an experiment. How will Remus react to knowing someone has a crush on him.” Roman smirks at him. It’s a little unfair that _that_ is the most solid argument Logan has for actually talking about his.. feelings.

“I..” A pause.

“I have a romantic inclination for Remus.” Logan says concisely, practicing the words in a safe way. Roman smiles proudly at him.

“See you can do it.” He adds. There’s a sudden woosh.

“Oh good, you’re not busy.” Janus says as he snaps himself into a onesie. It looks like a onesie, but it more so looks like a large plush snake has eaten him as his upper body is sticking out of the fabric snake’s mouth. He plops down near them and holds out his hands. Roman squeals and begins to paint his nails a bright yellow.

“I’m going to lose my shit,” Janus says, going off on something. To be fair, Logan isn’t listening. He’s staring at his hands trying to process the information he now has. He’s unsure if he’s ever had a crush before. Seems troublesome if the facts he knows about crushes are anything to go by.

“Thank you for this time Roman,” He says sincerely. Roman waves as Logan heads back to his room and Janus nods in acknowledgment, his hands preoccupied with painting.

Logan is lost in thought, unsure as to how Remus will take the information. The most straightforward solution is make his feelings known. There are many ways Remus can react and he can’t help the bubble of hope that his emotions will be taken well, or at the very least, neutrally.

He opens the door to his room and pauses in the doorway. Remus is laying belly down on his bed, flipping through a book that is primarily pictures, kicking his legs back and forth lazily. He cranes his head when he hears the door, offering Logan a wide smile.

“Wanna look at people finding silhouettes in the mountains and becoming strange elongated creates as the mountain morphs around them?” Remus asks. Logan blinks at him and can’t help the small smile that pulls at his face.

“I would be happy to.” Remus’s entire body wiggles, moving over to make room on the bed. Logan maneuvers himself easily to lay beside Remus, allowing their shoulders to touch as Remus restarts the comic for the two of them. It’s a fairly intriguing story that leaves the two of them staring at Logan’s ceiling at the end, asking questions about what they would do in that situation.

“I should make that, just to see,” Remus says, rocking his head back and forth. Logan hums.

“I have never seen any of your completed projects.” He remarks and Remus suddenly bolts right up like a zombie.

“Did you want to see?!” He asks, eyes glowing as he does. Logan lets out a small laugh, gently coaxing Remus to laying back down. He goes with a flop.

“Maybe tomorrow, for now I am well behind my own sleep schedule.” Remus grumbles at that. And also makes no move to get out of Logan’s bed. Logan doesn’t honestly mind. He simply pulls the covers over both of them and turns out the light. 

“I like your nails,” Remus says in the cover of darkness. Logan looks them over himself. The white part is actually glowing in the dark, allowing them to softly see the pattern of a galaxy painted on them.

“Roman did them for me,” He says. Remus whines.

“I couldn’t do that for you,” He mumbles into the blankets. Logan shrugs.

“I don’t need you to.” It takes a second then Logan feels Remus inch closer to him, throwing an arm carelessly over his waist. Logan takes a measured breath at the action, and merely drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Experiencing Remus’s haunted murdered house, his being eaten by a worm exhibit, and his lava veins experiment are enticing in their own way. Logan is sure to leave extensive feedback when Remus asks, the latter writing down the suggestions with rapt attention.

After all, Remus never stopped listening, asking questions, and staring at Logan while he answered as if he knew everything. Logan can not say the attention isn't nice, and maybe that had started him down the stretch of feelings, but its growing into more than that.

There are times where Remus will bring him things, a skull from a squirrel, some dead flowers, a new chemical. Things he thinks Logan may be interested in and it makes Logan feel appreciated and thought of. Remus is hugging him more, washing his hair more. There are times where Remus will offer to skin people alive if Logan is frustrated with them. Logan never allows him to but it’s the sentiment that counts. 

It’s been going on for a while, and Logan has yet to admit his feelings. Roman asks him every so often, not wanting to pressure Logan into doing something he doesn’t want to. Logan does want to. He owes it to himself to talk about what’s going on, and in a way, he owes it to Remus. Even if his actions are that of a friend, he needs to know his efforts have been noticed.

“Remus there is something I would like to discuss with you,” Logan says during one of their ‘hang outs’. Remus promptly falls head first into the floor from where he was laying upside down on Logan’s bed. His neck breaks but Remus still smiles at him.

“Y-yeah? What’s up Logi-block?” He asks. Logan stares down at him. He heard the crack in Remus’s voice and now he can see the wide eyed fear as he stares back at Logan but pretends doesn’t exist.

“It is nothing bad if you are worried about that,” He says plainly, sitting on the ground near Remus. He carefully reaches out and realigns Remus’s neck to a non broken position.

“I simply wished to tell you that I appreciate your company, and have discovered I have a romantic fondness for you.” Remus twists. Logan lands with a huff, allowing Remus to smack his hands down on either side of his head and Logan is on his back with Remus leaning over him. For once, Remus is still, looking at Logan with such seriousness often reserved for crafting and learning. Logan looks back at him.

“Are you fucking with me Specs?” He asks in a low growl, seemingly angry. Logan raises an eyebrow at him.

“If I am correct, ‘fucking’ is a vulgar slang term used to be synonymous with sexual intercourse. In that regard I am not as we are both clothed and no penetration has occurred. If you are referring to the slang in correlation with joking or ‘making fun of’, then I assure, I am not,” Logan answers. Remus narrows his eyes.

They remain like that for a while, judging each other. Remus is remains unmoving and Logan isn’t even tense, relaxed as ever. He’s in no danger and whatever damage Remus can do is temporary in a physical sense at least. His emotions might be a mess but Roman has professed being there for him if something does go wrong.

“You serious?” Remus betrays the silence, voice shaking and ugly hot tears spilling from his eyes with reckless abandon. He squishes into Logan with no care, sobbing into his chest. It takes a second of confusion then Logan moves to wrap his arms around Remus’s shaking shoulders.

“I am always serious,” Logan mumbles, but offers what he believes are comforting rubs on Remus’s back, allowing him to cry as loudly and as long as he needs.

Eventually Remus stops and is just laying all his weight on Logan in a comforting way. Logan runs his hands through Remus’s hair to sooth him. Truly not the reaction he was expecting, but to be fair, he wasn’t expecting much of anything.

Remus pulls back, lower lip still wobbling. Logan reaches up to gently brush away the tears under his eyes, nearly coaxing out another round of tears as Remus leans into the touch.

“I had chewed off my own tongue and eaten it so many times so I wouldn’t scare you away.” Remus admits then, sticking out his tongue as if it proves his point. Logan offers him a small smile.

“I am not scared of you.” He says. Remus lets out a cackle, it’s strained due to the tears, but he’s smiling so that has to count for something. Logan just watches his face morph through emotions. Something happy is in his chest, allowing him to breath without the weight of ‘what ifs’. 

And then Remus kisses him. It’s warm and unexpected, but nice. Logan knows he’s starry eyed when Remus pops off, smirking down at him like the devil. Remus runs his tongue over his jagged teeth, body wiggling happily.

“I’m gunna do that again,” He says. Logan allows him to.

**Author's Note:**

> The comic Remus is reading is “Enigma of Amigara Fault” by Junji Ito.


End file.
